Under the Dome (TV series)
Under the Dome is an American science-fiction horror television series developed by Brian K. Vaughan and based upon the novel of the same name by Stephen King. Both Vaughan and King serves as executive producers along with Neal Baer, Justin Falvey, Darryl Frank and Stacey Snider. Baer serves as day-to-day showrunner. The premiere of Under the Dome was on Monday, June 24, 2013, at 10 pm on CBS.red start is her at 8 am Synopsis Set in the not too distant future, Under the Dome tells the story of the residents of the small town of Chester's Mill, who suddenly find themselves cut off from the rest of the world by a mysterious, impenetrable barrier that surrounds the town. As the town begins to tear itself apart through panic, a small group of people attempt to maintain peace and order while also trying to uncover the truth behind the barrier and how to escape from it. Cast Main *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara, an Army veteran in Chester's Mill on a mysterious mission *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway, an investigative reporter who takes an interest in Barbie *Natalie Martinez as Deputy Linda Esquivel, a loyal and ambitious sheriff's deputy *Colin Ford as Joe McAlister, a teenager whose parents are outside the dome *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister, Joe's sister who works as a waitress and a candy striper with dreams of escaping Chester's Mill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie, a politician and owner of Jim Rennie's Used Cars *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie, Big Jim's psychopathic son *Mackenzie Lintz as Elinore "Norrie" Calvert-Hill, Alice's daughter *Nicholas Strong as Phil Bushey, a popular radio DJ *Jolene Purdy as Dodee Weaver, a radio engineer who makes contact with the outside world *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill, a Los Angeles entertainment attorney, trapped in Chester's Mill, with her wife Alice and adoptive daughter, Norrie Recurring *Jeff Fahey as Howard "Duke" Perkins, Chief of Chester's Mill Police Department (two episodes) *Samantha Mathis as Dr. Alice Calvert, Carolyn's wife and Norrie's mother (seven episodes) *Beth Broderick as Rose Twitchell, owner of Sweetbriar Rose (six episodes) *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinell, a citizen of Chester's Mill who were suspicion of numerous propane trucks coming into town *R. Keith Harris as Peter Shumway, Julia's husband *Josh Carter as Eric "Rusty" Denton, Linda's fiancé *John Elvis as Benny Drake, Joe's best friend *Ned Bellamy as Rev. Lester Coggins (five episodes) *Leon Rippy as Ollie Densmore (five episodes) *Kevin Sizemore as Paul Randolph, a police officer (three episodes) *Joe Knezevich as Freddy Denton, a police officer and Rusty's brother (two episodes) *Vincent Marchese as Anson Wheeler *Crystal Martinez as Nurse Adams *Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau *Natalie Zea as Maxine Seagrave, Big Jim's business partner and an acquaintance of Barbie (2-3 episodes at the season 1's end) *Mare Winningham as Agatha, a deceptively warm caretaker who is revealed to be Maxine's mother (1 episode) Category:Under the Dome television series Production Originally announced in November 2009, it wasn't until two years later that Vaughan was hired to adapt the novel as a series, then set up at cable network Showtime. Showtime entertainment president David Nevins felt that the series wasn't right for the network and suggested to Nina Tassler, his CBS counterpart, that she take on the project. Immediately interested, Tassler picked up the series and attached veteran television producer Neal Baer, who is under contract at CBS, to be the showrunner. It was announced in November 2012 that CBS had bypassed ordering a pilot and given Under the Dome a thirteen-episode straight-to-series commitment. "This is a great novel coming to the television screen with outstanding auspices and in-season production values to create a summer programming event," commented Tassler in the official CBS press release. A teaser trailer was created specially for the 2013 Super Bowl. Instead of showing footage, the teaser directed viewers to the show's official website, where they could enter their street address and postal code to view photos of what their homes and neighborhood would look like "under the dome." Filming Filming for the series officially began in Southport, North Carolina, and Wilmington, North Carolina, on February 28, 2013. Crimes Committed and Death Toll Pre-Season List of crimes comitted before season one. #Illegal dealings with drug trafficking gangs by Big Jim Rennie, Sheriff Howard "Duke", and Lester Coggins with Maxine Seagrave before the pilot. ##They stock up on propane, cover as emergency supply, for assurance of clean streets. #Peter Shumay - Killed by Dale Barbara, occurs before the Pilot. ##We see that he was buried in the Pilot and learn why he was killed in the first part of the season one. It is later revealed that he wanted to comitt suicide but the life insurance would be voided and Julia would learn of his debt, so he decided to be killed instead (life insurance would normally kick in, but since they haven't found a body and life insurance money isn't a prized comodity in a Domed-off Chester's Mill is isn't useful). Season One List of crimes, solved and dealt with, and deaths in season One #Sheriff Howard "Duke" Perkins - Killed when his pacemaker explodes by the dome, occurs in the Pilot #Freddy Denton - Murdered by Paul Randolph in The Fire (1.02) ##Paul Randolph continues his rogue talk of doom and fires his police-issued gun at the Dome. The shot richochets off and kills Freddy Denton. He is later arrested for the killing. #Paul Randolph - Killed by Linda Esquivel in Manhunt (1.03) ##Paul escapes police custody by faking illness and trapping the newly appointed Sheriff Linda into his cell. Big Jim issues a manhunt for Paul. Paul is killed by Linda, when Paul demands that Big Jim and Barbie (who is on Big Jim's manhunt group) to put down their guns. #Lester Coggins - Murdered by Big Jim in Blue on Blue (1.05) ##Big Jim having enough with the threats of Lester spreading the truth about their illegal dealings, so Big Jim shoves Lester Coggins into the Dome. This causes Lester's earring aid to explode and killing him. Linda is told that it was an accidental death by Big Jim. #Rose Twitchell - Murdered by the Dundee Brothers in The Endless Thirst (1.06) #Angie McAlister - Assaulted and Raped by the Dundee Brothers in The Endless Thirst (1.06) #Dundee Brothers - Killed by Linda (self-defense in line of duty) and Junior (in line of duty, however it was not self-defense) in Imperfect Circles (1.07) ##Linda and Junior find out that the Dundee Brothers have killed Rose and assulted and raped Angie. They find out that they are also part of Ollie Densmore's thug gang. #Boomer Platt - Murdered by Big Jim in Imperfect Circles (1.07) #Alice Calvert - Died of a heart attack in Imperfect Circles (1.07) #Ollie Densmore- Killed by Junior in Thicker Than Water (1.08) ##Ollie was keeping the water supply hostage and organizing a gang to protect it. In the first attempt to control the well, Big Jim fails miserably when they are surrounded by about ten members of Ollie's gang and Junior betraying Big Jim by aligning himself with Ollie. ##In the second attempt, Big Jim organizes the takeover of the well, however, Barbie successfully blows up Ollie's well in the process returning the other wells that were dried up. Junior goes over and is about to kill Big Jim, but he kills Ollie instead. His death is considered self-defense or police action. Active Crimes Active Crimes that have been attributed to Barbie in Big Jim's State of Emergency Announcement (aka Persecution of Barbie). #Agatha, Maxine's mother - Killed by Big Jim in Let the Games Begin (1.10). ##She held a gunpoint on Big Jim when he was trying to get information on Maxine. However, Big Jim is able to tye her up and transport her back to Chester's Mill. However, she falls off the boat (which may have been intentional on Big Jim's part) and Big Jim allows her to drown. #Julia Shumway - Attempted Murder by Maxine in Speak of the Devil (1.11) ##Maxine wanting to eliminate a threat for Barbie's attention shoots Julia. However, Barbie is able to keep Julia alive. Linda speculates that Barbie comitted the crime, because she and Julia found an insurance policy that Peter had in a safe deposit at the deserted bank. #Maxine Seagrave and her associate Otto Aguilar - Murdered by Big Jim in Speak of the Devil (1.11) ## Big Jim shoots them after going to Cement Factory Tunnels to kill Maxine. Big Jim shoots them and was going to shoot Barbie, but Linda shows up. He is able to easily convince Linda that Barbie is the rogue official and demands that he is taken out. Barbie is able to escape. #Big Jim - "Attempted Murder" ##He states that there was attempt on his life by Barbie #Dodee Weaver - Killed by Big Jim in Exigent Circumstances (1.12). ##She found out that Big Jim murdered Reverend Coggins and deduces that he framed Barbie for the other murders he committed. He shot her to prevent her from spreading the truth to the whole town and burned down the station. See also * Category:Season 1 * Category:Episode Guide Category:Under the Dome television series